La realidad del amor
by aishiteru-sama
Summary: "Enamorarse... sólo daba una pizca de felicidad oculta entre la negrura del dolor... ¿este era el costo por esa miserable pizca que no saciaba para nada?... No, esta no era la alegría que tanto anhelaba... y si lo era... ¡QUE DIOS SE QUEDARA CON ELLA!"


¡Hola! Tanto tiempo sin estar por aquí n_n Perdón por mi larga ausencia y mi falta de escrúpulos para explicar por qué... aquí no explicaré "por qué" jejejejeje pero les aseguro que es totalmente justificado

Aquí les dejo este pequeño fic. Salió de la nada mientras lavaba los trastes XDDD

Ya saben: opiniones, jitomatazos y amenazas de muerte son bien recibidas n/n

ACLARACIONES: Hablo describiendo el sentir de Allen y trabajo en un Universo Alterno... ¡es todo!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**  
**

**"La realidad del amor"**

**Capítulo único**

Estaba cansado.

Simplemente estaba cansado de aquella situación: del dolor, las dudas, torturar su mente por horas y horas tratando de concluir qué era lo que pasaba

Estaba enojado, triste, preocupado… ¡tantas cosas que no sabía qué era lo que de verdad sentía! La extraña combinación de emociones era nueva para él… ajena, algo a lo que NUNCA se había enfrentado ni tenía la desgracia de conocer…

Todo comenzó con aquél día: ese estúpido día en que se había encontrado con ÉL en el messenger…

Tenía meses que no sabía de él… en realidad, ni recordaba que existía: con la nueva etapa que comenzaba con la Universidad no tenía tiempo para recordar viejos amigos…

Esa conversación transcurrió normal, sin novedad, intercambiando experiencias desde la última vez que se habían visto… y, de repente, las cosas tomaron un bizarro rumbo… uno donde él, la última persona que hubiera imaginado, prácticamente le dijo

_**-"Te quiero"**_

Ok, había sido taaaan raro… y reaccionó como lo haría en una situación de esa calibre: se rió, lo tomó de broma, intentó seguirle la corriente de una manera nada comprometedora…

¿Cómo concluyeron? Concertaron una cita para verse…

Y de ahí TODO SE HABÍA IDO A LA MIERDA

¿Cómo había pasado aquello? ¡NO ENTENDÍA! No era posible que algo así hubiera sucedido, ¡no a él! No a él que era tan reservado, antisocial, extraño, evitado frecuentemente… Alguien que definitivamente a nadie podría gustarle…

¿Y LUEGO "ESA PERSONA" LE SALÍA CON QUE ESTABA ENAMORADO DE ÉL? ¡¿A QUE EXTRAÑA DIMENSIÓN HABÍA ENTRADO?

Aunque… muy en el fondo… siempre le había gustado … se dio cuenta justo en el momento en que "esa persona" lo acorraló contra la pared de alguna calle solitaria (realmente no se había fijado cómo llegaron ahí) y tuvo el cinismo de preguntarle

_**-"¿Te gusto?"**_

Maldita sea… ¡y luego se lo dijo con tanta soltura! ¡Con una voz que jamás le había escuchado! ¡Y en una posición que, odiaba admitirlo, siempre quiso que le hicieran!

Y de ahí… bueno, se desataron una serie de sucesos… ¿desafortunados? ¿Inesperados? Quien sabe…

Eso sí, había una cosa de la que nunca dudó

_**-"YA ME JODÍ"**_

Y era cierto, los días que siguieron comenzaron los rituales típicos de un noviazgo: salidas, abrazos, pláticas donde no se dice nada y todo… ¡tantas cosas de las que se había burlado ahora le pasaban a él! MALDICIÓN

Para su mala suerte logró conocer lo que tanto había ansiado: amor, deseo, una serie de emociones que era incapaz de describir… finalmente se percató de los impulsos de su cuerpo… de lo que era capaz de decir o hacer para pasar un momento más con él…

Enfrentó discusiones con sus padres sobre "explicar lo inexplicable", las sospechas de su hermano… lo entrometido que podía ser su padre en un asunto así… comenzaron los días en que quería lucir bien para él… planear salidas… en pensar en una persona ajena a sí…

Parecía hermoso… emociones nuevas que siempre había ansiado experimentar… tantas cosas que soñó ahora se cumplían…

Y también, ingenuamente olvidó que esa sólo era una parte de la moneda… ¿Qué había de la parte "sufrimiento"?

Ya la sentía… cada día… cada hora… cada maldito pensamiento sobre le hacía sufrir: imaginaba cosas, pensaba que era una molestia… empezaba a intuir que, pese a todo, sólo era el chico con el que se veía ocasionalmente, algo así como su hámster o su sopa instantánea…

Sufría… dolía todo… tenía ganas de llorar… recordarle sólo le torturaba… y él no le venía a mejorar el asunto: ambos estudiaban en la Universidad; estaban ocupados y no podían verse tan seguido. Estuvo consiente de ello y aún así aceptó estar con él creyendo ingenuamente que todo estaría bien…

Y aparentemente todo lo estaba: se mandaban mensajes por el celular, a veces charlaban por el Facebook… y verse, en persona, sólo podían una vez a la semana.

Se conformaba, sabía que no podía exigir más…

Pero quería más… quería verle más, hablarle más, tocarle más…

¿Él? Bueno… el poco esfuerzo que mostraba para dar señales de vida no alentaba en lo absoluto…

Se sentía una carga… un objeto con el que se desahogaba cada que le daba la gana…

Y ya estaba cansado… cansado de imaginar todo… de sufrir por cosas que, tal vez, ni ocurrían…

¿Hablarlo con él? Mmmm no era bueno a la hora de expresar sus verdaderas molestias… prefería que pensaran que todo estaba bien para cargar con la pena solo… para ahorrarle a los demás sufrimiento que no necesitaban…

Tampoco era como si él necesitara hacerse el mártir… sin embargo todo había funcionado así, ¿para qué cambiarlo?...

…

…

…

Estaba cansado…

Cansado de esperar un mensaje que nunca llegaría… por una llamada que nunca se haría… por un detalle que jamás sucedería…

Cansado de saber que era el único que amaba y trataba de darlo todo… porque así era: una vez hablaron de ello…

Fue la primera vez que abría sus sentimientos… se esforzó por encontrar las palabras adecuadas para expresar lo que quería

Quería decirle que lo amaba… y que nada sería igual sin él…

…

¿PERO CUAL FUE SU RESPUESTA?

_**-"No te claves mucho"**_

¡¿ESO QUE QUERÍA DECIR, MALDICIÓN? ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS QUERÍA DECIR? Se dio cuenta que todo este tiempo había estado haciendo lo correcto: no abrirse, no hablar de lo que le preocupaba…

Se sintió tan ridiculizado, humillado, insatisfecho…

"Esto" era dolor…

…

…

El asunto, para bien o mal, se arregló: siguieron juntos, se quejó de la poca delicadeza del enunciado, él le pidió disculpas por soltarle una frase tan cruel… pero el daño estaba hecho…

Daño a su orgullo propio… al pensamiento de que sí era correspondido…

Y estaba cansado de recordarlo, de angustiarse, de esperar a que tuviera tiempo para él, de esperar una llamada que jamás se haría… cansado de anhelar algunas palabras dulces, un abrazo tierno…

Cansado de esperar que él le necesitara…

¡ESTABA HARTO! ¡YA NO QUERÍA SENTIR ALGO ASI! ¡ESTABA HARTO DE SENTIRLO, DE HUMILLARSE, DE PENSAR QUE LAS COSAS CAMBIARIAN!

¡JAMÁS LO HARÍAN, JODER! ¡NADA CAMBIARÍA, NADA HARÍA EL MILAGRO, NADA LE DABA ESPERANZAS!

Si esto era amor, si era enamorarse… maldecía sentirlo…

¿Para esto se ilusionó tanto tiempo? ¿Para esto soñó, sonrió, esperó lo mejor del futuro para eso? ¡ERA BASURA!

…

…

Entonces, ¿por qué no terminaba? Se suponía que con eso el dolor pararía y todos los pensamientos que le torturaban…

ERROR: terminar no pararía nada… daría pie a un dolor más grande, más profundo, uno que quizá no soportaría… uno que le haría maldecir cuanto quería, que le haría desear acabar con todos los impertinentes que desearan acercársele…

Se convertiría en una sombra de lo que es… pero, ¿no lo era ya?

Enamorarse… sólo daba una pizca de felicidad oculta entre la negrura del dolor… ¿este era el costo por esa miserable pizca que no saciaba para nada?

No, esta no era la alegría que tanto anhelaba… y si lo era… ¡QUE DIOS SE QUEDARA CON ELLA!

…

…

…

Y lo reconoció: lo amaba… de verdad lo amaba, le quería, lo necesitaba… pero estaba cansado de ser el único que sentía aquello

Y entonces sintió miedo: todo empeoraría si terminaba con él, ¡ese dolor…! ¡No podría con ese dolor! ¡No lo soportaría!

Y entonces se avergonzó: no podía depender así de una persona, ¡era humillante! ¡No podía rebajarse a algo así! ¡No quería! ¡Este no era él!

Pero entonces lo comprendió: esto era el amor… un doloroso y tierno amor… humillante y reluciente… frío y tan cálido… un latido tan seco y vivo…

…

…

Sin embargo seguía cansado…

…

…

…

¿Todo aquello lo había provocado una persona?

Lo maldecía…

**-Lavi…** –susurró cuando se percató de que seguía en aquella banca del parque. El sol se ocultaba entre las nubes y la risa de los niños se había desvanecido

Miró cómo caminaba hacia él seguro, tan gallardo, tan guapo como siempre… como si no hubiera nada que lo angustiara…

…

Cómo le gustaría ser así… dejar de torturarse por un sentimiento que no desaparecería… por acciones que no cesarían… por detalles que no se cumplirían… por un amor que no sería correspondido…

Pero se conformaba…

…

… tampoco era como si tuviera otra opción…

… y aunque la tuviera, era demasiado cobarde para tomarla…

**-¡Hola, Allen!** –saludó alegre una vez que terminó de acercarse**- ¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperándome?**

Cínico y egocéntrico… ojalá esa maldita sonrisa desapareciera…

**-No mucho** –respondió mientras miraba a otro lado **– Tendré como 10 minutos… nada en especial…**

Notó sus brazos rodeándole con cierta desesperación… y cómo su cabeza se hundía en su cuello

**-Te extrañé… **-susurró –**Tenía tantos deseos de verte…**

Mentira…

Miró hacia su cabellera roja: tan suave y brillante cuando el sol la alumbraba…

Olió su cuerpo: una fragancia elegante y fina que hipnotizaba…

Distinguió su espalda ancha: muchas veces le había cargado con facilidad en ella…

**-Yo también te extrañé, Lavi…**

Y entonces volvió a odiarse…

Odiarse por caer en el mismo truco… en las mismas sensaciones… en las mismas palabras baratas que usaba para compensar sus semanas de ausencia

Odió el amor que sentía…

Odió la necesidad de estar con él

Odió su cobardía por no querer sentir otro tipo de dolor…

-**Te amo** – dijo sonriente y al mismo tiempo que le besaba tiernamente…

…

…

…

Y seguidamente odió la sensación que le provocaban sus besos… con ellos sólo pensaba que todo lo que creía y lloraba eran exageraciones, que sólo estaba paranoico, que las cosas estaban bien…

…

¿En verdad estaban bien? ¿O sólo quería pensar que así era?

…

…

Pero sabía ya el desenlace de todo aquello: terminando la cita él volvería ausentarse una semana, dos, quizá un mes…

No respondería sus mensajes… no le llamaría…

Volvería a tratarle como su hámster, su sopa instantánea, como el chico con el que se ve ocasionalmente…

Y cuando volvieran a encontrarse, cuando él tuviera ganas de verle, arreglaría todo con un simple _"Te extrañé_" o "_Te amo"._ Aquello bastaría para que el ciclo se repitiera…

…

Estaba cansado de ese ciclo…

Cansado de decepcionarse de él y de lo que sentía…

Cansado de caer inevitablemente en ese circulo vicioso…

…

…

**-¿Nos vamos, Allen?** –seguía sonriendo cuando se separó. Le tomó la mano cariñosamente **-¡Si no llegaremos tarde a la película!**

**-Vamos, entonces **–sonrió también como el ciclo lo indicaba **-¡Quisiera comer palomitas!**

**-¡También helado!**

**-¿Qué tal Mitarashi Dango?**

**-Creo que no suena mal **

Todo volvería a repetirse… y no tenía el valor para salir de ello…

…

… quizá el futuro sería mejor…

Quizá mañana sí tendría el valor de terminar…

Quizá mañana él finalmente le diría lo que pasaba por su mente…

…

…

…

Aunque sólo una cosa era segura...

**-De verdad te extrañé, Allen**

Esa pena, esa desesperanza, ese ciclo era la realidad del amor…

**-¡Tonto! Sigue caminando si no quieres que te pateé el trasero**

Aquella era la realidad de su amor…

…

…

Que mierda de amor…

...


End file.
